


Wicked Winds

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Claiming, Creature Fic, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Established Fellcest, Games, M/M, Magic Drinking, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Red, Praise Kink, Promises, Secret Santa Fic, Smut, SpicyKustard, Stand-Alone Lore, Vampire AU, bottom sans, top Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Humans have a natural fear of the forest and it’s mountains.  They warn anyone away and though they hate them, even the monsters that pass through.Sans had never taken advice from humans very well and ventures into the darkness.-------------*This oneshot is based on an ongoing comic and is not intended as canon.  The Vampire AU belongs to AcidicBuns0 on Twitter.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans/Sans
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Wicked Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my Secret Santa/Imp gift of 2020-21~ Fish, you were my secret Santa! <3 I hope that you enjoy this oneshot of your Fellcest Vamp Boys! With an extra guest I think you will approve of! ^_~

It was an icy cold night that no one had any business being out in, monster or human. The faces of the houses in the village were lit and shuttered, signaling the families weathering the storm nestled within. But it was alright, Sans was used to the cold. His breath fogged past his teeth as he continued down the main road. Whispers of rumors had reached him, the skeleton traveling far to reach this remote location. His journey had been a long one and Sans hadn’t cared for the man who had grabbed his arm, the warnings being repeated to him in person. His grin had widened at the man and he had been released with a look of disgust. Rural human villages still held heavy prejudices towards monsters and he was mildly surprised someone had bothered.

There had been questions but that had ended quickly in answer to his silence.

‘Don’t go into the forest.’ ‘There are creatures worse than monsters lurking there.’  
‘Why have you come here?’ ‘ Are you affiliated with the Church?’ 

“Do you know how to make them leave?!” Sans stopped, pins of light flickering behind him at a human child. They shined in his sockets as the small girl was pulled sharply back inside, the door slamming to hide her mother’s scared and suspicious look. It was better that way. Humans were such curious creatures. So scared and desperate to reshape the world. They weren’t very good with secrets. If the skeleton monster had broken his silence, whatever had been shared would spread like fire.

The snow crunched pleasantly as Sans continued on foot, leaving the rumored safety of the road and into the dark shadows of the thick trees. Nothing jumped out at him for breaking the taboo and his soul didn’t pick up anything evil or ill about the area. The carriage ride here had been more dangerous. Sans had expected to lose his life several times due to the horrid terrain and inexperienced driver. While there wasn’t much in terms of night-song, that could be explained by the cold causing the animals to hunker down just as the humans did. The quiet was comforting and Sans allowed his smile to relax into something more natural.

Chasing rumors was something the skeleton did and those that circled this village were…interesting. Two creatures that looked like ‘dead humans’ that sucked the blood of the innocent. Sans would be offended if he cared enough. Skeleton monsters were rare but not unheard of. A deceased and decomposed human was a far cry from a living monster that simply had a passing resemblance. That aside; the story was exactly what Sans had been looking for and as he walked deeper, his eye-lights searched for any signs of disturbance.

A few hours into his search, Sans paused when a flake of snow fell from the sky. Teeth quirking downward into a displeased expression, the monster lamented having to return another day if it got bad enough to cover any recent signs. Thankfully, it seemed his presence had been noticed and Sans turned to regard the newcomer. The skeleton was tall and the expression set on his face was suitably scathing. The garments he wore spoke of luxury and wealth, the air humming with threatening magic as fiery eye-lights glowered down at Sans.

“YOU HAVE ONE WARNING TO LEAVE MY TERRITORY.” The voice was booming, a note of a growl within that had Sans smiling once more. His demeanor caused the vampire to shift subtly in discomfort and Sans turned fully to face the other.

“after i spent a lifetime searching for you? that’s rather rude, edge.” The vampire lord stiffened and narrowed his sockets at the intruder, “HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?” Sans’ closed his sockets and shook his skull. Ah, he had suspected he had been forgotten. While it did hurt, Sans could finally see an end to his search and that was what mattered.

“i made a promise to you before you were sired. i take my promises seriously but i’ll leave if you tell me to go.”

Edge’s expression went through a myriad of emotions which Sans watched with interest. Shock, confusion, and suspicion until the vampire got a handle on himself again, “…YOU ARE NOT A VAMPIRE?” The statement held a note of uncertainty but Sans still nodded in confirmation that only seemed to frustrate Edge further. He held his ground as Edge circled him, sizing Sans up.

“A MONSTER WOULD HAVE SHOWN SIGNS OF MAGICAL DETERIORATION BY NOW. ARE YOU A REVENANT? A DRAUGR?”

“i take it your memories of being a monster were wiped away by your sire.” Sans hummed, not answering the probing questions. Edge grimaced but didn’t attack him, expression a mix of anger and curiosity.

“YOU COULD BE LYING.” Edge considered out loud, his eye-lights trained sharply on any expression Sans may display. The smile there must be frustrating or unnerving. Perhaps both. Sans shrugged in reply, which drew a sound of disgust from Edge but the magic that had been thickening the air lessened.

“I COULD DRINK FROM YOU AND KNOW YOUR INTENTIONS.” Edge threatened.

“you could,” Sans replied, “but where’s the fun in that?”

The shock those words invoked in Edge softened his angry features before a smirk quickly covered the slip, “AH, YOU ENJOY GAMES, STRANGER? I HAD NO PLANS TONIGHT. PERHAPS YOU CAN PLAY WITH MY CHILDE?” Sans perked at the information. It shouldn’t be surprising that Edge sired his own vampire after hundreds of years. He was powerful and could obviously afford to protect another being. This unknown player did make it more interesting.

“FIRST, WHAT IS YOUR NAME AND WHAT PROMISE ARE YOU SPEAKING OF?” Edge demanded. 

The smaller skeleton huffed out an amused noise, “names hold power and if you wish to know, that can be your prize.”

“…AND IF YOU WIN?”

“then this will be over.” Sans’ neutral answer didn’t seem to please Edge at all. The Vampire Lord considered him for a long moment of silence before turning and motioning the smaller skeleton to proceed him. The way he easily gave his back to Edge didn’t sit right with the other if the pause before snow crunching following him was any indication. Edge ended up walking beside him regardless and Sans kept his silence all the way to the rumored castle. Edge didn’t ask anymore questions until the heavy door closed behind them.

“I HAVE RETURNED, MY LOVE!” Edge called and Sans watched with interest as another skeleton appeared. He was donning an elegant dress and his eye-lights were as bloody in hue as Edge’s. The affection fell from the other’s face when he spotted Sans.

“…who the hell is this?”

The tone was so disgruntled that Sans grinned in response. The younger vampire approached Sans, revealing they were the same height. Their features were uncannily alike as well but he wasn’t shocked by this. His sibling had looked a lot like Edge after all.

“HE IS YOUR PLAYMATE FOR THIS EVENING. WE HAVE ALREADY DECIDED THE TERMS. THE GAME WILL BE YOUR CHOOSING.” Edge shrugged off his cloak and moved to stand by the other skeleton’s side, “STRANGER, AS YOU LACK PROPER MANNERS, ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE RED. HE IS SPECIAL TO ME AND IF YOU HARM HIM…”

Sans tilted his skull, “no harm will befall either of you tonight.”

“how’d we know you’re telling the truth?” Red grumbled and glared when Sans didn’t answer and this did not please the master of the house.

“YOU SAID YOU CHASED ME HERE ON A PROMISE. SURELY YOU CAN MAKE ANOTHER?” His expression darkened and he bared his sharp fangs in warning, “UNLESS YOU WISH TO DIE WHERE YOU STAND.”

Sans’ eye-lights flashed, “you have my word.”

Seemingly mollified, Edge turned towards Red and placed a reassuring hand on a small shoulder, “SHALL WE WELCOME YOUR PLAYMATE INSIDE?” Red stared hard at Sans before grinning smugly.

“he seems a bit under-dressed, master. should i get him something more fitting?” Something indiscernible passed Edge’s expression before he smirked and nodded. Red closed the distance and grabbed Sans’ hand, expecting some form of reaction that never came. The skeleton monster now had the intrigue of both vampires, so the game would at least be entertaining.

The halls of the castle were aged but kept well-lit and warm, a welcome change from the icy night. Aside from Edge and Red, there appeared to be no one else present within. No servants or sign of guards as any other castle may boast. Not shocking, as the rumors had stated they were vampires and they held the fear of anyone who heard of them. Their journey ended in a bedroom and Red scrutinized his body as Edge leaned against the wall.

————————-

“undress.”

The command caused the skeleton to tilt his head, “will this be part of the game?”

Red’s sockets widened and he sputtered in response. Edge’s fangs tilted upward as a flush of magic bloomed on his love’s skull, “wha-yeah! we’re both gonna be dressed properly!” He motioned to his own dress, “now strip off!” When Sans began to do just that without further complaint, Red watched with a wide gaze as more bone was exposed. His eye-lights met Edge’s and then Sans’, steeling himself to watch just as his master was. Red had noticed their similarities and was shocked to find out that this monster had his own scars.

From Sans’ actions and personality so far, Red hadn’t expected that of him. There were superficial nicks on otherwise pristine bone but what really had his attention was the massive wound spanning the other’s ribcage. It went from sternum to pelvis, diagonally like a downward strike. It looked like a killing blow but had failed despite everything.

Red side-eyed Edge, surely his Master wouldn’t bring in anyone dangerous. Or at least someone that he could not take care of. He gathered a white dress from the closet, certain it would fit their visitor. When Sans struggled with the lacy bindings, Red’s soul eased and he moved to tie them properly. Those eye-lights were pinned on his expression when he drew away, “i’ve dressed properly. what’s our game?”

A petulant frown pulled at Red’s fangs, “what do we win?”

“I HAD AGREED FOR MY PRIZE TO BE HIS NAME AND THE PROMISE SUPPOSEDLY MADE TO ME.” Edge smirked before shaking his skull at Red’s clear displeasure, “BUT I SUPPOSE IT WOULD NOT BE FAIR TO YOU, MY LOVE.”

“fuck that, i wanna win something…” Red considered Sans, “how about we set the game as chess. when i take a piece, i get to ask a question. you a piece, you ask something. if we win…if we win…” Narrowing his sockets on the other, “you have to serve us in this castle.”

Sans’ sockets widened minutely, “my name and purpose is edge’s prize. a game like that would invalidate it.”

“yeah, but you can ask questions too. you came all this way for my master, certainly you are curious about his life?” They stared at each other in silence for a long moment before Sans inclined his skull.

“i agree to the game’s terms.” Red’s expectant silence prompted Sans to speak again, “i’ll depart if i win without becoming your servant. i’m here for the game.”

Red muttered a few disparaging words towards their visitor’s odd behavior before all three monsters settled down at a table near the window. Edge had pulled the chess set out and Red set up the pieces, those starry points of light watching him from across the table. Just what had Edge gotten him into? A quick glance revealed that his Master was nothing but curious. He sighed and made the first move. Red took Sans’ pawn, he felt it could have been made harder but the first move was always the easiest.

“WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” Edge questioned and their guest glanced at him.

“i’m sans.” Nothing more was offered and didn’t need to be. The name meant nothing to Edge and a brief look with Red communicated this. Another few turns and Sans took one of Red’s pawns in turn.

“what’s your relationship with each other?”

Red sucked in air through his teeth, widened sockets meeting Edge’s for a moment. He had been too soft on Sans for their first turn when the skeleton cut right to the point. He wouldn’t waste another question testing their guest.

“RED IS MY CHILDE THAT I SIRED.” There was a tightening in Sans’ expression that had Red suspecting his playmate had been tricked. Their focus shifted to the board with renewed determination and it took five turns until Sans managed another win.

“do you love each other?”

Edge wasn’t amused anymore, “I DO.” Red flushed at the response but didn’t speak as he gained them another win, “WHAT WAS THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME?”

“To not harm either of you.”

Red growled lowly and realized their wording would have to be more precise. Their pace became vicious and the questions came a lot faster. Sans won, “did you hate your sire?”

“YES.”

Red won, “WHAT PROMISE DID YOU MAKE TO ME BEFORE I WAS SIRED?”

This question finally seemed to break through the defiant atmosphere between them. Sans leaned back and was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"i promised i would come back and play." The stunned silence stretched on and Red uttered a strangled noise, insulted.

"you aren't allowed to lie!"

"it's no lie."

"bullshit-!" Edge placed a calming hand on his lover's shoulder but his gaze was hard and furious.

"YOU SAID YOU SEARCHED A LIFETIME FOR ME. I FIND THAT HARD TO BELIEVE."

"it doesn't matter if you believe me or not. My word and the game is what's more important."

Edge hummed and his eye-lights sharpened. "YOU ALSO SAID NAMES WERE POWERFUL… YOU ARE A FEY, AREN'T YOU."

"You already asked a question."

Sans made no outward sign but Red's soul thumped in surprise. Fey had died out two hundred years ago as knowledge of how to maintain the Origin Forest was lost. A decade after, it had been leveled by humans for resources. Despite trying, Sans won the next question, “have you established a bond?” The affirmative was reluctantly given. Edge watched the match intently and was able to glean that the creature was indeed a fey. He had to share his memories were taken by his sire at another loss. Red’s expression fell into a thoughtful frown as the neutral tone the answers were given from Sans irked him. After Edge asked how many years the skeleton had been searching, he spoke in place of his master for the next win.

“what do you mean by your terms exactly?”

Sans’ phalanges paused over a rook and Red’s expression fell. Edge caught on a few seconds behind and he scowled, “YOU MEAN TO DIE.”

No answer.

Edge’s fangs clenched together and his eye-lights shrank but Red’s next move shocked the other two present. The moves became rapid and both skeletons became emotionally keyed up, trying to match the other’s pace. With a final move, Red leaned back and Sans hesitated over the board. The fey checked the pieces and then leaned back with a petulant frown. Another scan revealed the same thing.

__________

A tie.

Why had his playmate decided on this? Strike that. Why had Edge not stopped him? Wasn’t the vampire Red’s Master? The fey had been set on his eternal rest. Sans’ home had been burned to ash and there were no others left. His younger brother no longer a shining light by his side. Only his promise had sustained his existence. His shrunken eye-lights raised to regard his opponent, a spark of defiance in his soul.

“neither of us won.” He pointed out stubbornly, “we should break the tie.”

“i refuse a rematch and propose a change of game,” Red insisted with a displeased look, “i won’t be responsible for your death, especially since you have done us no harm. master? what shall we play now?” The fey sighed once negotiations were handed back to Edge and both smaller skeletons gave the vampire lord their attention. Edge stared at Sans in silence, soul welling with a hunger he felt echoed in Red.

“A BATTLE OF WILLS SHALL BE THE NEW GAME,” he declared and Sans’ eye-lights wavered with intrigue, “WE WILL TAKE YOU INTO OUR BED AND IF YOU MAKE A SOUND, YOU LOSE.”

The fey’s skull exploded with cyan color in the most violent blush Edge had ever witnessed, “that’s not-!”

“that’s not fair?” Red scoffed, “dodging questions may be in your nature, fey but will you be satisfied if things end here?” Sans’ teeth closed and he scowled down at his lap, playing with the lace under his phalanges.

“…what is the prize?” Sans questioned with a resigned face and Edge smiled at the reluctance there.

“IF YOU WIN, I WILL ASSIST YOU IN A PEACEFUL END. IF WE WIN, I WILL DRINK FROM YOU TO HAVE THOSE ANSWERS YOU ARE NOT GIVING. RED AND I WILL THEN CLAIM YOU. YOU WILL SERVE US FOR ALL ETERNITY,” the Vampire Lord stood and motioned to the large bed within the room, “IS THIS ACCEPTABLE?” Both vampires watched the fey struggle with his emotions before Sans stood and moved to the bed, not looking at either of them but was clear in his own resolve.

“well, shall we begin the game?” Sans asked. Edge grinned and motioned for Red to come to him, curling a long phalange towards him. The black dress his love wore was unlaced and despite his reluctance, Sans was watching attentively but still did not look at their expressions. Red slowed the pace of the fabric dropping, caressing Edge’s touch with his hands before the garment was allowed to fall. The glow of magic gathered in the apex of his femurs startled the fey into quiet tension and Red knew this game would be a lot more enjoyable than their last. Sharp phalanges toyed with his folds, slick trailing down bones as Red moaned gratuitously for their audience.

“Our Guest Is Overdressed Now. Fix That For Him, My Love.” Edge commanded and Red approached the bed with a predatory grin. To Sans’ credit, he didn’t move away from Red when the other’s hands began to undo the borrowed white dress. His counterpart looked like a sacrificial bride in this color and Red found he didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind claiming this fey with his Master. The taller skeleton sat on the bed, close but not enough to touch as Edge watched them both.

“Remember, Sans. Make Any Noise At All And You Immediately Lose This Game.”

Silk and lace slid to expose that scar that had been forgotten during their heated match. No matter, their victory would reveal the truth better than the skeleton himself.

“Any Breathy Moan Or Sigh Of Pleasure…” Edge watched as Red stripped the dress completely free and revealed the flush of cyan on the fey’s pelvis, “…Let Us Play Now.” Red eased Sans back onto the bed, his eye-lights finally getting to meet pins of white. The teasing expression Red wore softened a bit when he felt a tremor of uncertainty run through his playmate. He wasn’t going to go easy on Sans because he wanted to win but it was possible this was a first for the prickly fey.

“i’ll make you feel good,” he promised in a low tone, those eye-lights growing in response and he grinned with sharp fangs as he settled between spread femurs. Red’s teeth parted and a thick ecto-tongue slid out to sample the magic-flushed pelvis. The bone was warm and he could feel the potent magic react to his ministrations. Sans had kept his silence but when he gazed up from his position between the fey’s thighs, the expression there caused his pussy to clench on open air. Gone was the calm and collected demeanor. In it’s place was a nearly pained expression, so open that Red wanted to gather the other in his arms. It looked like the pleasure was hurting him and since Sans couldn’t cry out, everything bled out onto his face. 

Edge hadn’t been able to contain his instinct and acted in place of Red, cupping Sans’ cheek and turning that face up to look at him instead. Red felt a pang of jealousy that was quickly replaced with more pleasure as he watched his master with the fey. The slimy texture of responding ecto-flesh pressed against the flat of his tongue and he redoubled his efforts. Sans’ teeth parted in a soundless gasp as Red molded the blue ecto-flesh into a shaft. The pool of magic also went the extra mile to form a slit. That was perfect. Either Sans was so effected by them that he couldn’t control it or the fey was a powerful monster. His Master leaned in and his mouth parted, breathing in the ragged pants Sans expelled. The near kiss gesture had Red pausing to observe.

“I Bet You Sound Lovely When You Moan. Red, Take Care Of Him, My Love. He Is In Pain.” Sans shut his sockets against the words, the tone of longing and sympathy drawing a throb from his magic. The first lap of Red’s tongue almost broke the fey. It was warm and electric, licking him from slit to the head of his shaft. It was repeated with the same lazy but firm stroke. Red took his time. Head to base and down to the weeping slit only to drag back up to the head of the glowing cock. A shudder went through Sans’ frame, magic welling up into his sockets. Edge took one of Sans’ hands that had a death grip on the bedding and placed it on the front of his pelvis. The heat of his cock swelled against the fey’s touch.

“We Need Consent To Further The Game.”

Sans didn’t speak but a tight nod allowed their play to progress. Red moved back as Edge settled behind the fey. The tie on the front of Edge’s breeches were hastily opened and Red could feel the heat of his Master’s cock from where he was crouched. The trembling worsened as Edge’s cock teased at the leaking slit, the length brushing a good portion of Sans’ shaft as his Master teased the magical flesh. Those femurs were steadied as Red moved to hover above the leaking tip, crimson eye-lights meeting his trapped playmate’s. The tears that had been gathering in Sans’ sockets spilled over and Red’s soul gentled at the sight. He leaned down so they shared the same air.

“we’re gonna take real good care of you, sweetheart.” Red whispered as he sank down just as Edge firmly breached the slick hole.

Sans screamed into Red’s mouth and Edge’s fangs slid into his vertebrae.

—————

Memories flooded forth through the threefold bond. Edge was still in stripes as he sobbed over the broken body of the fey. A fresh scar was leaking red magic from a tiny socket, dripping into the broken ribcage. The cruel monster that had been both his guardian and sire tugged him away, forcing them apart while clearly wounded himself. Wounds that would take a long time to heal from. Penance for abuse and consequence of protection.

_________

The memories and magic were sweet. The bond was strong and Sans’ control over his voice was given up as he surrendered completely. He felt so good. The cold grip of loneliness finally released him and he sobbed in over-stimulation. He had been passive before but now the fey’s arms had seized Red in an hug, the vampire childe’s fangs sinking in to taste Sans for himself. Edge licked his neck as Sans pleaded repeatedly, gasping with each stroke and clench. The pleasure was going to kill him but it only grew stronger. Edge’s large cock stretched him to a sweet burn that pitched his voice an octave higher.

“Good. So Good For Us, Sans.” Edge praised. Red gasped as he finished drinking from the fey and he claimed the mindless words Sans was spilling with a kiss. He almost felt delirious with power at how Sans spasmed between them, overwhelmed. 

The fey was the first to release, squirting around Edge’s cock and spilling into Red’s pussy. The skeleton moaned as Sans went limp and came hard on the twitching shaft inside him. Red purred in pleasure, their magic churning into an appealing purple as he milked Sans for all he was worth. Edge wrapped his arms around both lovers’ spent forms, jackhammering rapidly until Sans twitched in response to Edge snarling his completion. Release gushed down his shaking femurs and he whined.

Bliss…

Edge panted against his skull as they rested. Red had already fallen asleep on them after a sweet and oddly chaste kiss. Their master whispered words that Sans couldn’t understand but the affection there sent a wave of contentment through him. His consciousness faded in and out. He could recall Edge cleaning them both and the next blink had them nestled together, intertwined under the fresh covers.

Sans fell asleep and felt peace for the first time in ages. He was home.  
___________

"ARE YOU STILL HURT?"

"the pain is manageable, young one."

"I WOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU BUT-!"

"you're a baby bones and shouldn't be expected to fight off a fully grown monster. it's time for me to go."

"WILL...WILL YOU COME BACK LATER TO PLAY?"

"...i will come back and play with you."

"SWEAR!?"

"I promise."


End file.
